


Silent Night

by Navigator_of_Stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navigator_of_Stars/pseuds/Navigator_of_Stars
Summary: In the middle of the night, Janus lay awake in his room, his mind racing. He had so much to do and so little time. Good thing he isn't tired. (He is exhausted.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Original Side(s), Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow stars!!! It has been so long since I last post something (Sorry >_<) I have more time to write now so here is another story for you. I hope you will enjoy it!

Today was a good day.

Thomas, with the help of Logic and Creativity, was able to finish his tasks. Now that he was up to date with his schedule, the Host decides to take a day to rest.

This plan suited Janus quite well. The previous days were hard for all of them. Everyone's workload increased dramatically especially Vir- **Anxiety** who worked overtime. Unfortunately for the scaled man, he found himself with extra tasks. Because his job wasn't hard enough already. Seriously, what was he thinking, stepping in the light like that, showing himself to his Host? Now, everything became so much harder to accomplish and he is so-

Anyway, the cunning side has been lazing around in his room. Sleep evaded him so he passed the day just rewatching The Office. His fellow sides were entertaining themselves in their own room. Despise being just four- **No** three in the "dark side" of the mindscape, this quietude is rare. But then again, -Redacted- has this habit of breaking things when irritated, and Remus muttering and quirks always ends up angering the orange side. Multiple times, Janus had to separate them and calm them down. He would like to keep this place in one piece _. It always such a joy to babysit those two. How lucky is he to do this every day, every time…_

Yet, as much welcome the peace, he finds this silence _odd_ , creepy to be honest. Janus glances at his clock, 2 am. Well, that explains it. They must be asleep. He needs to go to sleep as well to be ready for tomorrow, today. But first, he needs to check up on the others, beginning with the "light sides."

Thus, the deceitful side appears in the “light” side’s kitchen. It was just as silent as the “dark” side place. He snoops around a little and finds them all sleeping in the common area, with Lilo and Stich playing on the TV.

ah movie night...

Despite how dark the room was, Janus's eyes could easily see around him. All of them were on a small couch. On one end, he could see Logic being hugged by Morality, glasses still on. On the other end, he could see and hear Roman softly snoring with Vir- **Anxiety** leaning on the fanciful side.

As... _adorable_ as they were, the couch doesn't seem to be THAT comfortable to sleep on. So, Janus decides it would be better to take them back in their respective room. _It's not because he cares about them or anything, it's only the logical course of action, if they got sick or something, they wouldn't be able to work properly which go against his job as Self-preservation._ Thus, he begins his _mission_ with the easiest accessible side, "Good" Creativity.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the first chapter! I will try to post the next one soon (no promise though). Have a good day everyone!


End file.
